


Barbara's needs

by RTP



Series: Burnie's Fucking Adventures [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, NSFW, Orgasm, alot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTP/pseuds/RTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara flirts with Burnie. Repercussions ensue.</p><p>EDIT- Go watch always open #6! I fucking called it!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbara's needs

Barbara Dunkelman was on her way home after a full day of work. Organizing RTX and managing a community of over eight million people is hard work and that was just before noon. She pulls into her apartment complex parking lot and tries to pull in to her usual spot closest to her apartment, but she finds its been taken. Of course. She finds a spot and makes her way to her home. Hands full of groceries she struggles to unlock the door. After a few seconds of fumbling with the keys she gets the door open. Putting the groceries on the counter she closes the door with her foot. With an exasperated sigh she tosses her keys on the table and plops down on the couch. As she reaches for the remote she begins to take her boots off. She puts her feet up on the coffee table and starts to relax. She begins to think about her day. One of the weirdest parts of her day was her one on one meeting with Burnie. He had asked her to come into the conference room and she expected it was about RTX. When she came in, she realized it was just the two of them. They mostly talked about personal life, how she was doing, things like that. It was very unlike Burnie to act the way he was. He seemed to be looking at her differently. His eyes were fixated on the cleavage showing from her tight fitting low cut T-Shirt. She was just wearing a shirt and skinny jeans, but he seemed to keep looking at her body, instead of looking her in the eye. She didn't think much of it, until now. Barbara starts thinking about Burnie. He is a really handsome guy, but he's my boss, Barbara thinks. It could never work. Barbara reaches down and grabs the hem of her shirt and with a quick motion pulls it over her head. 

Burnie Burns was sitting in the kitchen at 6:45 am, drinking his coffee when he heard the door open. Barbara Dunkelman, his Canadian community manager walks in.  
"Mornin" she says as she walks by and smiles.  
He waves back and as she turns the corner to walk to her office he catches a glimpse of her ass swaying back and forth as she walked. The skinny jeans just made it worse, knowing that the only thing between his eyes and her was a tight pair of denim. 

Burnie couldn't stop thinking about her. He sat in his office, knowing that he hasn't gotten any work done at all today. He tries his best to picture her from earlier. That tight low cut black top clung to her breasts perfectly. Her jeans were tight around her thighs and ass. He was getting hard just thinking about her. He texts her, asking her to meet him in his office. He just wanted to see her again. 

As she walks out of his office he stares at her ass, watching it sway back and forth in the incredibly feminine way. She almost looked like she was strutting. Burnie looked at the clock, 4:34. It will be a whole hour before she will be going home. He can wait. 

At 5:30 Barbara is gathering her things and getting ready to leave. Burnie is sitting in the kitchen as she walks by and she decides to give him another show, after the strutting she intentionally pulled off while leaving his office, she figured why not. She drops her keys.  
"Shit." She says as she slowly bends over to pick them up, showing off her impressive cleavage as she does. Burnie just stares, entranced by the portion of skin she is showing. She picks up her keys, smiles at him, and struts away, exaggerating her walk by swaying her butt more than normal. She gets in her car, smirking to herself. and heads home. As soon as the door shuts Burnie is up and watching her. He waits a second and walks to his car. He follows her a couple cars back, hopefully so she won't notice. 

Burnie waits around a corner while Barbara struggles to get the door open. Then he walks up to the door, looking through the peep whole, and he can't believe what he sees. 

Barbara tosses her shirt to the side and stands up to take her jeans off. She pulls them down, wiggling her long legs and stepping out of the pool at her feet. Barbara, now standing in her black bra and pink panties, picks up her clothes and walks towards her bedroom. Burnie watches her butt jiggle as she walks out of his view. Burnie follows her along the wall, listening closely. He hears the sound of a bathtub filling with water. She's bathing, he thinks. Burnie walks back over to the door and tests the knob. It twists. She left the door unlocked...he realizes. Burnie slowly opens the door and walks in. He closes the door behind him and looks around. Burnie peeks his head around the corner to where her bedroom is and sees her bathroom door is almost fully open. In the bathroom stands a beautiful, fully naked blonde Canadian. She is facing away from him, giving him a perfect view of her butt. And right in between the swell of her butt he can see two perfect shaved pussy lips. Burnie feels his dick growing in his pants. Barbara steps into the bathtub and sits down, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Burnie sees Barbara's naked breasts, the tops sitting just above the water. Her nipples poke out sharply, a noticeable contrast from her pale skin. After a minute of laying there, Barbara brings her hand up and squeezes her breast. She pinches her nipple with her fingers and opens her mouth slightly. A soft moan escapes her lips as she pinches and tugs on her nipple.

Barbara hasn't stopped thinking about Burnie. As she walks to the bathroom in her underwear she can feel her pussy getting wet just thinking about him. She takes off her bra and panties, and turns on the water. Barbara steps in the tub and sits down, relaxing. Barbara thinks about the way Burnie made her feel. She felt so powerful over him, even though he is her boss. She felt like she could ask him for anything and he would've done it. She felt really turned on. She reaches up and grabs one of the breasts that Burnie was obsessing over. She pinches her nipple, and it feels good. She thinks about how hot it would be to just dominate Burnie in bed. Her cheeks flush and she moans slightly. Barbara reaches her hand down and touches her pussy, running a finger up and down its length. Her mouth opens as she explores her pussy with her fingers. She starts slowly rubbing her clit, spelling out Burnie's name with her fingers. Barbara rubs her fingers down her lower lips and she grazes her butthole.  
"Oh fuck!" she yells.  
I almost came...she thought. She doesn't want it to end that quickly. Barbara sticks two fingers into her pussy and starts thrusting, knowing exactly where to go to give her body the best possible pleasure.  
"Oh Burnie fuck yeah!"  
She feels her fingers hit her g spot. A wave of pleasure shoots through her, and she rolls over to her side, now facing completely away from the door. She aggressively rubs two fingers on her clit and at the same time runs a finger over her butthole. Barbara feels her orgasm hit her out of no where.  
"OH SHIT BURNIE IM CUMMING!" She yells as she squirts into the water in the tub. Her whole body stiffens up, her legs straightening out and instinctively bucking into her hand. Her eyes shut tight and her mouth hangs open as her orgasm sweeps over her body. 

At this point Burnie can't believe his eyes, he has now pulled out his dick and has been jerking it for a few minutes now, but watching her cum was a lot to handle, and Burnie had to force himself to stop so he wouldn't cum. He had other ideas. Burnie walks out of her apartment and closes the door quietly. He waits a moment, then knocks. 

Barbara lay in the tub, living in her orgasmic high, when she hears a knock at the door.  
"Oh shit!" She says to herself  
She jumps out of the tub and grabs a towel. Her legs are still a little wobbly but she'll be okay. She wraps the towel around herself and runs to the door. She looks through the peephole.  
"Oh shit Burnie!" She thinks.  
She composes herself and opens the door. 

Burnie takes in the woman in front of him. This beautiful Canadian goddess is wet and naked besides a towel tightly wrapped around her torso. Her hair is dripping on the tile floor. Burnie notices drops of water running down her neck into her towel covered cleavage. He sees the water dripping down her gleaming thighs. He looks up at her, mouth slightly open. He notices she is blushing. He blinks and looks her in the eye.  
"H-Hey sorry this is a bad time I can wait."  
"No it's okay what's up?" Barbara responds before she can even think. She realizes how awkward that was and corrects herself.  
"I-I mean yeah I'll be back in a sec come on in..."  
Burnie follows the blonde into her living room and sits down on her couch. She speed walks into her bedroom and closes the door behind her. Burnie waits a minute then stands up walking to the closed door. He stands in front of it, takes a deep breath and opens the door.  
"AAAHHH!!!!" Barbara screams, surprised at the person now staring at her naked form. She spins around and covers herself.  
"WHAT THE FUCK BURNIE GET OUT!"  
"It's okay Barbara, I know what you were doing before I knocked."  
"Burnie seriously get the fuck out! What do you mean you know what I was doing!?"  
"You were touching yourself. You were masturbating to the thought of me" he says.  
"What!? Why would you think that?" She responds.  
"I heard you say my name." He says.  
She just stares at him, mouth open, face flushed, still covering her chest and in between her legs with her hands.  
"And I know you were trying to seduce me at work today, I could tell." He continues.  
"You want this." He says as he walks forward.  
She steps back and the back of her thighs hit her bed. He gets close enough to touch her, and she looks at him, obviously scared. This isn't at all how she imagined her first time with Burnie, if that's what this is going to become. She thought she would be the dominant one, but instead she's the submissive one, and she's oddly okay with it. In fact it turns her on, more so than actually being in charge. She can feel herself growing wetter. Burnie leans in and kisses her, she doesn't kiss back but she doesn't pull away either. After a few seconds she decides to kiss him back. It's a tender, loving kiss. If someone didn't know any better they might mistake them for lovers. Burnie continues the kiss, reaching up and putting his hand on hers, as its still covering her chest. He slowly takes it off her breasts and holds it tightly as he kisses her more passionately. Eventually, her hand that was at first covering her vagina begins to rub at it, working her up even more. Burnie reaches up and lightly grabs one of her breasts. He squeezes the soft flesh, running his finger across her nipple, feeling it harden at the touch. She moans into the kiss and starts to use her tongue to make the kiss more passionately. Burnie responds by cupping her face with one hand and with the other reaching down below and cupping her butt. He grabs her soft flesh and squeezes her big butt, making her blush. Burnie decides to take this to the next level. He scoops up Barbara and carries her over to her bed he drops her lightly and starts taking off his clothes. Once naked, she sees his member for the first time. It's bigger than she imagined and she already loves it. She reaches out and wraps her small hand around it and brings it to her mouth, her big lips wrapping around it. She starts bobbing up and down, getting as much of it in her mouth as possible. She does a good job she thinks, the majority of it in her mouth. She looks up at him and he nods. She takes her mouth off his cock and bends over on the bed, her legs hanging off. Burnie brings the tip of his cock to her swollen pussy lips, and enters her. 

"What the fuck am I doing?" She thinks as she sucks eagerly on Burnie's dick. She thinks back to how it all went down. She answered the door in a towel, wet and glistening. She told Burnie to wait while she changed, but instead he barged into her bedroom, while she was completely naked. He also said the he saw her masturbating in the bath tub. Was he in her house? That's kinda creepy. "I'll lock the door from now on" she thinks as she takes the dick out of her mouth, making a popping sound with her mouth. She stands up and bends over, without even thinking about it. She is so horny at this point she wants Burnie to fuck the shit out of her. She feels the tip running up and down her lips. "Oh fuck ya..." She mumbles. He pushes a few inches of his dick into her, then a few more, then the whole thing. He pulls out some and Barbara instinctively pushes her butt into him, burying it inside herself again. Burnie puts his hands on Barbara's butt and starts thrusting. She is pushing back her ass, meeting him with every thrust. A loud slapping sound starts to grow louder as he increases his speed.  
"Oh god!" Barbara moans as her body has a convulsion. A wave of pleasure courses though her body.  
"Oh don't fucking stop!" She says as she gets more into it. Burnie is entranced by her butt. With each thrust it jiggles, and he can't stop staring at it as he continues fucking her. Burnie pulls out and lays down on the bed. Barbara knows what he wants. She straddles her legs around his waist and impairs herself once again. She starts riding him, grinding herself into him. Burnie reaches up and grabs her tits, squeezing them hard, turning Barbara on even more. Burnie can feel the wetness on his dick. He looks up at her, her face is in total ecstasy. He lays her on the bed and speeds her legs. Her knees are now by her head. He starts fucking her with everything he has. Barbara is lost in her own world, she hardly even notices the change of position.  
"Oh fuck Burnie don't stop I'm so wet right now!"  
He leans in as he keeps fucking her. He gets right next to her ear.  
"You gonna come baby?" He says.  
"Uh huh, oh fuck! Yeah I'm gonna come!"  
"Come for me."  
That was it. Her whole body stiffens up for a moment, her pussy clenches around his dick. He keeps thrusting as best he can. He feels her pussy contracting, spasming around his member. Her thighs start shaking, and cum starts shooting out of her pussy. Her whole body starts shaking and her hips are instinctively bucking now.  
"Ohhhhhhhh FUCK BURNIE FUCK YES IM COMING IM COMING FUCK-AHHHHHH!!!!!"  
She screams loud enough to alert the neighbors. She can't help it her body is running on instinct at this point. Burnie keeps fucking her through her orgasm. As a result Barbara just keeps cumming. Her orgasm is rattling her body. Her eyes close and her mouth gangs open as she tries hard to keep her legs open so Burnie can keep fucking her. She has never been fucked so hard before and she feels like another orgasm is about to start.  
"Uh uh oh ohBURNIE FUCK!"  
She yells as she comes again. Burnie keeps fucking her as hard as he can. With one hand he reaches down and runs his finger across her butthole.  
"HOLY FUCK BURNIE I CANT TAKE IT SHIT IM COMING AGAIN!" The finger across her butthole triggered another orgasm, while she was not yet finished with her second one. Barbara feels weak. She feels like all of her energy is squirting out of her right now. She closes her eyes. 

"Did I knock her out?" Burnie thinks. He pulls out, examining her body. Her thighs are shaking and her pussy is contracting. She rolls on her side and lay on the bed unconscious. After a second she wakes up, moaning as her eyes flutter open.  
"Ohhhhh..." She moans.  
Burnie looks down, all the sudden she starts peeing. She pees on her thigh and the bed sheet, making a wet spot in between her legs.  
"Barbara are you okay?"  
"My whole body feels numb, it's amazing" she responds.  
"Well you just peed on the bed..."  
"I can't feel my vagina right now. I don't even care..."  
Burnie picks her up and carries her to the bathroom. She starts kissing him sloppily.  
"Mmm oh I'm so horny Burnie I can't think straight..." She says  
"I think your body has had enough for a while. Burnie responds.  
"No please one more. I need to come again."  
"Barbara you came like three times already..."  
"Just one more. I'm so horny please I need you!"  
Burnie hesitates. "Okay I'll make you come one more time but you need some rest after this. He brings her back to the bed and lays her down on her stomach. He gets on top and grabs her butt.  
"Oh yeah grab my butt it turns me on so much." She says.  
Burnie runs his dick up and down her spasming vagina.  
"Ohhh yeah!" She moans.  
Burnie suddenly sticks his whole dick in her, making her come right there.  
"Oh FUCK YEAH! Oh! Oh fuuuuuck!" She squirts hard with a guttural yell.  
"Don't stop!" She yells.  
Burnie starts fucking her, pressing his body on top of her, humping her butt, he fucks her until she passes out again. Once she passes out he flips her over and spreads her legs. Burnie fucks her unconscious body hard. Her tits bounce up and down and her ass shakes with each thrust. Burnie feels close to climaxing himself. He pulls his dick out and sticks it in between her tits. Burnie fucks himself with her tits until he cums. Burnie bites his lip as he cums on Barbara's face. He rolls over next to her and lays there for a second. He then gets up, walks to the bathroom, grabs a tissue and cleans her face with it. He picks her up and puts her in a chair. He then takes the now soaking wet sheets off the bed and puts them in her washing machine. He lays her back on the bed and puts a blanket on top of her. He puts his clothes back on and walks out the door. 

Barbara opens her eyes. It's bright in her room. She looks at the clock. 12:08.  
"Oh shit I overslept!" She thinks. After a second of panic she remembers that it's Saturday. She tries to stand up, but her legs feel like jelly. She sits back down on the bed, thinking about the previous night. "Wow what a guy... He obliterated me...I wanna do that again!" She thinks happily.


End file.
